


Bobby Singer's Rescue Scrapyard

by Shirohime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Bobby Singer is So Done, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohime/pseuds/Shirohime
Summary: In which Bobby remembers how to smile by helping animals.
Kudos: 7





	Bobby Singer's Rescue Scrapyard

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, everyone is an animal. Like. Literally.  
> \- I have no experience in rescue work and all I wrote is based off things I read about it or The Dodo videos  
> \- Lucifer is Ansel the Destroyer, if you know what I mean I like you   
> \- Michael is the beginning of everything  
> \- my brain is mush so all mistakes are mine

Bobby Singer had been, for all that matters, a devoted husband and a flourishing soul.  
He'd lived in a city apartment with his wife and his dog - a purebred pug by the name of Cain, who loved to viciously launch himself at strangers - and the world was fine.  
Sure, sometimes he argued with his wife (mainly about how her habit of pie-making did not help him maintain a normal weight) but they always talked things out and forgave each other.  
And yes, Cain could be more trouble than any pug had the right to be, but Bobby loved the little menace nearly as much as he did his wife.

  
Fate, however, is never satisfied with the easy perfection of an unsullied life and so the day came where Bobby's world fell apart.

  
He'd been at work, sorting through the books that had been brought back that day, when his cell phone buzzed on the counter showing his wife's number.  
With a frown Bobby answered the call, rumbling a questioning sound instead of forming actual words. He assumed she wanted his opinion on which pie to make this time (obviously, the answer would be cherry pie).

  
"Is this Bobby Singer?", a strong alien voice demanded in a neutral tone.  
Bobby's head snapped up from where he was looking at the books: "Who the hell is this?", he demanded back, maybe a bit more snippy than necessary.  
"This is Naomi Novak. I am calling you because you are the only contact in this phone that is named. Karen Singer has been in a car accident and is being transported to the next hospital as we speak."  
The cold indifferent voice at the other end of the line didn't even piss Bobby off, he was just staring at nothing, cold sweat pearling on his forehead in shock.  
" Which Hospital?", he croaked out, nothing left of his gruff exterior.  
With shaking hands he wrote down the address Naomi gave him, told her he would be on his way and then ended the call without another word.  
As if in trance, Bobby grabbed his bag and jacket and ran out of the library, barely remembering to lock the doors before he rushed towards his car.

\-----

  
The town was small. Everyone knew what had happened to Bobby's wife, everyone knew why he had moved so far away from any humans.

  
There were rumors how his wife died before he had even arrived at the hospital, how he later was told that his beloved dog died in the passenger seat immediately. How his wife's family blamed Bobby for it all, though he couldn't possibly have changed it.

  
A year after he moved into the town, the residents collectively managed to stage an intervention and got Bobby hooked up with a therapist to work through the grief of losing everything he loved and cared about.   
That therapist, Pamela, had suggested he get a dog again so he would have someone to look out for and a reason to take care of himself as well.   
Bobby, still in pain from losing Cain, refused every attempt Pamela made at convincing him.   
In the end he only caved in to her suggestions when he found a tiny kitten in a box on his front porch. 

  
Now, fours years later, he stared at the black munchkin cat that stood right on his chest, screaming at him for breakfast.   
"I got it, I got it, shuddup, would ya?", Bobby growled, still half asleep.   
With a gentle nudge that betrayed his tone of voice, he nudged the cat off of him and grunted as he rose from bed.   
Outside, the sun twinkled as though it laughed at him, shining on the ever-growing farm Bobby built up.   
After he had successfully nursed Michael, the black kitten, back to health, he had found a passion in rescuing animals.   
Since it was a small town far out the city, he got mostly farm animals or wild animals injured in traps.   
Grumbling and scratching his belly, Bobby made his way downstairs with Michael weaving through his legs. 

  
"You're a lying manipulator, we both know ya will take off the second I give ya food", Bobby sniped under his breath.   
Downstairs he did just that - giving Michael his food and watching him take off - before he downed a cup of black coffee. 

  
After rinsing the now empty cup, Bobby got dressed and put on his rainboots, then ventured outside. 

  
Sam jumped up the fence when he saw Bobby, barking in that disturbingly deep voice of his as his massive body shook the steel fence that Bobby had fixed countless times already.   
"Down, Sammy, Calm it, ya idjit", the man commanded.   
He opened the door and grabbed the great Dane by the collar before he could run off and past him.   
"Jeez, you're getting bigger each day."  
Sam just looked at him with big puppy dog eyes and his tongue lolling out the side.   
Bobby huffed affectionately as he filled the food bowls and watched Sam devour his breakfast before he stepped aside and let the puppy nearly topple over himself in his hurry to run around the property.   
With a snort of amusement, Bobby shook his head.

  
Next on his routine were the rest of the animals living outside that had a permanent stay at his place, like Lucifer, the buck that anyone swore up and down had an agenda of crushing everyone and everything by running at it at top speed which had caused Bobby to put pool noodles on Lucifer's horns to keep them and his furniture from breaking.

  
Or Gabriel and Kali, the red foxes that he had rescued from a forest fire and who both had gotten too attached to humans to be set free again.

  
Though those were not the only ones, Bobby had grown quite fond of them, going so far as to paint their enclosures with fitting themes and going beyond himself to get them the enrichment they needed.  
He smiled - a rare occurance - as he relived all the good he had done with his scrapyard-turned-rescue-farm.

  
After he had taken care of all the residents outside, he greeted Jo and her mother at the front door who came by to help him with urgent cases or generally whenever he got in over his head.

  
The latest of said urgent cases was an orphaned Squirrel baby that Ellen had graciously taken in to provide around the clock care so that Bobby could look after the other current patient; a 50 year old blue macaw by the name of Castiel.  
He had been surrendered to Bobby after his owner, a lovely old lady named Hannah, had passed away.  
So far, the large exotic bird proved to be less of a challenge than anticipated, though he did pluck his own feathers from the stress that losing his home caused.

  
Jo and Ellen stepped into his house, providing small talk that Bobby answered with grunts and huffs.  
"Where's the little fella?", he interrupted the two women when his worry outweighed his patience. He'd seen a lot of orphaned squirrel babies that simply died without the care of their parents and he always hated when that happened.

  
"He didn't die on us, he's actually quite spunky", Jo exclaimed in excitement and opened the little travel cage.  
A small but much much more alive looking young squirrel hopped onto Jo's arm and climbed up her shoulder, taking in the surroundings.  
"We've named him Dean", the younger woman grinned, "he's all good to be with you now, we weaned him off the milk and he's eating everything you set in front of him."  
Bobby made a noise of praise, scanning the young animal.  
"A'ight, let's get the little idjit to his enclosure then"  
He could hear Dean make small sounds as they walked to the room that also housed Castiel and a three legged squirrel from last year that they had named Charlie.

  
With Castiel's cage taking up the entirety of one wall, and Charlie's the other, Bobby had crafted a divider into Charlie's enclosure so the two squirrels could become acclimated to each other before hopefully sharing a home.

  
Castiel made an outraged noise when he saw Jo and Ellen and puffed his feathers up so much that his head nearly disappeared in blue plumage.  
Bobby ignored the bird and let Jo place Dean on one of the branches that made up his new home.

  
Watching them say goodbye to the squirrel, he didn't notice Sam skidding around the corner on gangly legs and before he could react, the great Dane had put his enormous head into the squirrel enclosure - directly under the branch Dean sat on.

  
Jo and Ellen shrieked, fearing the dog might eat the young squirrel and tried to pull Sam off. Yet the dog was strong when he wanted to be and kept sniffing the branches.  
In a stern voice betrayed by worry, Bobby told the puppy off and Sam obeyed, though with a whine.  
And, maybe because he had been around humans so much that it had desensitized the squirrel, Dean didn't run and hide but actually went full on batman and jumped onto the puppy's head with so much enthusiasm that he had to dig his claws into the soft short fur of Sam's head to not fall right off the other side.  
The humans just gaped at the odd couple as Sam yapped in confusion and turned in circles, trying to look at what was on his head. Dean chattered his displeasure at the impromptu carousel loudly but still stayed when Sam stopped circling and sat down on his butt.  
"I ain't never seen anything like that", Bobby stated in disbelief.  
Jo and Ellen stood stunned together with Bobby.

  
Meanwhile, a blue macaw stopped plucking its feathers to watch the spectacle, a goat with a mission toppled over an entire shelf filled with animal food, a cat with too short legs developed a Napoleon complex at the sight of lions on TV and two foxes nipped each other's tail in play, laughing all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, in a corner of his cellar, there are two snakes in brumation, one named Adam and one named Kevin.


End file.
